The Neko and the Witch
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: This is a spin off from Journey, magic and woes. It gives a bit of background of the characters Shona and Sibyl. This may evolve into a full on story. However, after I finish Journey, magic and woes will I truly think about it. Please comment.


"Ha!" a neko laughed in the forest.

"Sibyl you really should be more carful," Carly, a young fairy, said to the neko.

Before them lay an unconscious dridder. To the side was her torn up web.

"What do you mean? There is nothing I can't take down!" Sibyl said holding up a fist.

Sibyl was a neko with blonde short hair, the ends sweeping out eyes were dark brown and always held determination. Her ears and tail were like her eyes in color. She wore pants that were good for fighting. Her top was long sleeve and showed her stomach.

Sibyl enjoyed fighting. It was a hobby of hers and being a neko, a being that is often preyed upon, she had no short supply of beings to fight. Carly was one of Sibyl's friends. Well she was closest thing to a friend.

"But Sibyl... that was really close," Carly said flying closer to Sibyl.

Sibyl looked the young fairy over, smiling slightly at her worried expression. The small fairy always had a knack for looking cute. She wore a dress made of leaves, her brown hair going down her back, framing her face.

"I won though! What'd you expect?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You think I was going to lose?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Carly said quickly.

"Good. I'm gonna go get a drink. Don't wait up," Sibyl said dashing off to the river.

Carly sighed. "Please be careful."

Sibyl came to the lake. She took in it's beautiful landscape. She enjoyed the cool reflecting surface of the lake. She then knelt down and began to drink. Sibyl's tail swished back in forth in enjoyment as she drank the cool clear water.

Suddenly a tentacle sprang out and wrapped itself around the neko's waist. Sibyl yelped in surprised as she was pulled into the lake. She saw the owner of the tentacle, a kraken. Sibyl glared and the bit down on the tentacle. The creature paid no mind and brought the neko closer.

Sibyl remained still. "Wait for it..." she thought. "Wait for it."

The kraken opened its mouth and brought Sibyl closer. Then Sibyl drew her feet close to her body and then pushed them down hitting the kraken's beak. The creature let out a screech in pain. Sibyl kicked again. She began to kick at a rapid speed in the same spot.

The creature screeched and loosened his grip on her. Sibyl kicked as hard as she could, getting out of kraken's grip and swam as fast as she could to the surface. Sibyl gasped for air and swam to shore.

"Ha... thought... you could...eat me...ya... overgrown... squid," she panted, as she lay on the ground.

Sibyl then jumped up. "But I beat you!" she said with a laugh.

With an air of triumph she went into the forest. Things seemed to be looking up. The flowers were in bloom, the sun was shining through the trees. Sibyl saw a nice spot to rest in under a tree. She sat down and leaned on it. Sibyl closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Sibyl!" Carly said flying down to her. "Why are you all wet? You have a new cut!"

Sibyl opened her eyes and looked down, she spotted in on her leg.

"Must have gotten when I was escaping that kraken. Darn squid," she said.

"Kraken?" Carly gasped.

"Yeah, I beat its sorry butt," Sibyl said grinning.

"Okay..." she said in a concerned tone. "Let me heal you," she said, flying down to Sibyl's cut and waving her hands over it. The cut healed.

"Thanks," Sibyl said.

"Not at all," Carly said with a small smile. "Could you be a bit more carful though?"

"I am the ultimate fighter!" Sibyl exclaimed. "I have not been beaten. Why should I be?"

Carly sighed. "Okay... see you later Sibyl," she said flying into the trees.

Sibyl rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why Carly was so worried. She had just beaten the Kraken! Sibyl continued to relax under the tree until she felt her body dry. Sibyl jumped up and stretched, letting out a content sigh.

Sibyl was being too care free however in basking in her latest victory. A naga sat in between the trees. She sat watching Sibyl with a hunters eyes. Her upped body looking human, her lower a snake. She licked her lips with a small smile. Then with snake precision and speed, wrapped her brown lower tail around Sibyl.

"Ha! A naga? You really think you can eat me?" Sibyl said with a laugh.

Of course she was completely disregarding the fact that her arms were pinned. She did look very helpless. In fact, Sibyl had never been in a naga's full on coil before. She would soon find the predicament much harder to get out of.

"Yes, I do. You look like a very yummy neko," the naga said with a smile. Her hair was shot and light brown, matching the color of her tail.

Sibyl frowned and then struggled to get her arms free from the muscular tail. The naga tightened it in response. Sibyl grunted, the air getting pressed out of her. She know realized how much more of a tricky escape this would be.

"You're not going anywhere... well except my belly," the naga smiled.

"Never!" Sibyl said struggling even more so.

"My, my, aren't you feisty?" the naga said amused.

She then scratched under Sibyl's chin, causing the neko to be at ease. Her cat like senses coming in. Sibyl purred, making the naga giggle. Sibyl snapped out of her false sense of comfort and glared.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"No," the naga said.

With that the snake like creature unhinged her jaw and placed her mouth over Sibyl's head. Sibyl was finding escape impossible, till she saw a woman in the trees. The woman wore a long black dress that flowed down her body. Her skin was tan, her hair a dark brown that flowed from her head in curls.

"You look like you could use some help," she said to Sibyl.

"No duh! Help me!"

"I will... for a price," she said.

"Okay, fine I'll pay what ever it is!" Sibyl said, her last words muffled as the louth stretched over her head.

The woman smiled and began to murmur something, some sort of chant. The naga, who had been oblivious to the whole conversation began to fell sleepy. Her eye lids drooped, and she was for getting the neko she had in her mouth. The naga pulled Sibyl's head out her mouth and then fell over, sleeping deeply.

Sibyl then wiggled down into the coils and wiggled out, panting a bit.

"Thanks," she said to the woman.

"You can call me Mistress Shona, or just Mistress," Shona said.

"No thanks," Sibyl said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away, before the naga wakes up," Sibyl said.

"And my payment?"

"I'll get you that too. Right now I have nothing on me," Sibyl said with a shrug.

"Oh, you'll do just fine," Shona said.

"What?" Sibyl said turning.

"I saved you life, you will serve me until I find the debt paid," Shona said.

"No thanks," Sibyl said turning and beginning to walk away.

"I think yes," Shona said holding her hand up and then pulling her fingers to a fist.

Sibyl stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing? I can't move..."

"I'm a witch and I never have a debt unpaid," she replied walking over to Sibyl.

Then Shona began to draw something in the air with her finger. The figuration then appeared in the air as a circle. It broke making an ornate band, that wrapped itself around Sibyl's neck. It showed like an ornate tattoo.

"What the hell is that?" Sibyl said.

"A binding. You are now bound to me," Shona said, holding up her wrist, which had a similar formation on it. "And you will be that way till I remove it. Oh and watch the language."

Sibyl knew full well about binds. She had never dealt with one, but they were strong magic. One never, ever, wanted to be bound to a witch. It basically meant she had to do whatever Shona said. There had been stories of a human not following his masters order. The master then had the binding cut the human's head off. Of course that was just a story... right?

"Now, come with me," Shona said turning and starting off into the trees. "You know how to make tea?"

"No," Sibyl said, a bit angry that she was in this deal.

"Well, you better learn," Shona said as she walked.

Sibyl's ears lowered. She had a feeling that this was the beginning of a world of pain and annoyance.


End file.
